


such golden things

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: In the summer months, there’s no need to sleep with a blanket. The heat of three bodies curled together is enough, and werewolf blood runs hot. With Jackson and Youngjae on either side of him, Yugyeom’s the perfect temperature.





	such golden things

**Author's Note:**

> werewolves!!! i love werewolves!!! i love them so much this is werewoof country!!!

In the summer months, there’s no need to sleep with a blanket. The heat of three bodies curled together is enough, and werewolf blood runs hot. With Jackson and Youngjae on either side of him, Yugyeom’s the perfect temperature.

If he listens carefully enough, he can hear both of their hearts beating: slow and steady, like they’re still asleep. There’s his own heart, too, thudding away in his chest at almost the same pace. Sometimes it’s annoying – those heightened werewolf senses making certain noises and smells and sensations stand out – but at moments like this one, when everything is calm and quiet and it feels like there’s all the time in the world to just relax, there’s nothing Yugyeom loves more.

For now, he’ll wait until the other two wake up. Jackson will be first, and then – eventually, after some time – Youngjae. Yugyeom knows it. The only times when Youngjae isn’t last to wake up are when Jackson’s had an extremely busy day, the kind of day that has him snoring into his pillow within seconds of lying down. He’s been having a lot of those lately. Today, hopefully, he’ll give himself a chance to relax.

Yugyeom doesn’t sit up, but he lifts his head up enough that he can get a good look around the room. He doesn’t know why he thinks he might find anything out of the ordinary: the bedroom’s as it always is, homey and comfortable and theirs. Light’s streaming in through the glass doors that lead out to the balcony, where three sunflowers are growing together in a trough. One flower’s already grown a lot taller than the others: one evening, Youngjae nudged Yugyeom with his elbow, pointed at the flower, and said, “That’s you.” (Somewhat charitably, perhaps, he didn’t point at the shortest flower and say it was Jackson, but maybe he was thinking it. Yugyeom kind of was, but only because if he were a sunflower, he’d want Jackson and Youngjae to be sunflowers with him. It only makes sense.)

He can see the sunflowers from here, can see them ever so slightly blowing in the gentle summer breeze. What he can see of the sky looks clear, not a cloud in sight. A perfect day, and he has nowhere to be. Yugyeom leans back against his pillow again, every so often turning his head to the other side so he can watch both Youngjae and Jackson. It’s the only bad thing about sleeping in the middle, he thinks: not getting to see both of them at the same time.

He stops the movement when he notices Jackson’s eyes slowly opening up: it’s only right to give his attention to whoever’s actually awake. He turns onto his side so he’s facing Jackson.

“Hyung?” Yugyeom keeps his voice quiet, not wanting to wake Youngjae up (even though that’s a difficult enough task for an alarm clock sometimes).

“Huh?” Jackson slurs, his eyes still barely open. He blinks the sleep away, a smile stretching across his face as he becomes more aware of his surroundings. “Yugyeom-ah.” Something about the way he sounds in the morning always makes Yugyeom’s heart race. It’s like he can feel Jackson’s words right in his chest, and it makes him feel all fuzzy inside. Jackson’s voice is somehow soft and raspy all at once, and he makes Yugyeom’s name sound like something special.

“Jackson-hyung,” Yugyeom says, and almost immediately Jackson’s leaning in closer to nuzzle at Yugyeom’s neck, his collarbones, like he needs to take in as much of Yugyeom as he can, like he needs to drown himself in Yugyeom’s scent and warmth. It’s the wolf that’s doing it, awake before the rest of him. “Good morning.”

Jackson pulls away and grins at him, teeth showing, some of the tiredness in his eyes making way for a glint of hunger. Yugyeom smiles back, happy to give in to it when Jackson kisses him, happy to give-give-give just as much as he’s getting. It’s so good, and he’s lost in it, practically melting under Jackson’s touch, and–

“You two.”

Yugyeom actually jumps. Youngjae’s voice in his ear, slow and sleepy and warm. Yugyeom doesn’t know how he missed that, how he couldn’t tell that Youngjae had woken up and was sneaking up on him. (Well – he kind of knows: he was too engrossed in Jackson to pay attention to anything else.) Youngjae just laughs, loud, and smacks a kiss to Yugyeom’s neck. Jackson pulls back from Yugyeom to laugh too, taking Yugyeom’s face in one hand before leaning in to kiss him again, briefer than before but no less perfect. Youngjae wraps his arms around Yugyeom, his chin resting on Yugyeom’s shoulder, and Yugyeom’s surrounded, surrounded by so much love and care and warmth. He feels it even more strongly when Youngjae and Jackson kiss over his shoulder, all three of them close and connected. Not that he ever _doesn’t_ feel like this with them, really, but the physical proximity just makes it even better. Yugyeom knows that he has this now and that he has it always. He has it on a lazy morning like this one and he has it on a frantic full moon evening as they’re getting ready to transform.

That’s not now, though. There’s still some time until that happens this month: last night’s moon was a waxing crescent, and there’s just over a week until it’ll be full again. Until the wolf blood starts to boil hotter in their veins and the three of them start feeling like animals again: the hunger, the increased sensory intensity, the need to always be moving. It’s a lot to handle.

The three of them experience it differently. Jackson’s immediately active, impossible for anyone to keep up with, slotting in insane workouts whenever he can. Youngjae tends to be the exact opposite: he’ll be exhausted as the full moon approaches, and he gets hit harder by the hunger than anything else. Yugyeom’s never seen anything like it happening to anyone else, but he supposes that everyone reacts in their own ways.

Before the night of a full moon, Yugyeom will dance and dance and dance, hoping it’ll expend some of the excess energy before he turns so he doesn’t end up out of control in his wolf form. It’s a delicate balance: needing to have enough energy for the transformation to be successful but not so much that you lose control and wreak havoc. He’s been told too many stories about how things can go wrong to ever risk anything like that happening to him.

But this morning, Yugyeom doesn’t have to think about any of that. He can just breathe in the moment, sunshine-golden and honey-sweet. Everything a summer morning like this should be. It should be Youngjae snuggling into Yugyeom even more, telling him good morning as he kisses Yugyeom’s neck again. It should be Jackson leaving the bed to draw the curtains, letting even more light into the room before practically bouncing back to join the tangle of limbs on the bed. It should be relaxing and easy and peaceful. Or bright and fun and loud, whatever. It should be whatever they want.

The moon will come, just as it always does, but now is for the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, everyone!!! you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs, and on twitter @gotsevenses


End file.
